This invention relates to novel benzopyran and other benzo-fused leukotriene B.sub.4 (LTB.sub.4) antagonists, the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of using such compounds as LTB.sub.4 antagonists.
The compounds of this invention inhibit the action of LTB.sub.4 and are therefore useful in the treatment of LTB.sub.4 induced illnesses such as inflammatory disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis and other skin disorders such as eczema, erythema, pruritus and acne, stroke and other forms of reperfusion injury, graft rejection, autoimmune diseases, asthma, and other conditions where marked neutrophil infiltration occurs.
Leukotriene B.sub.4 antagonists are disclosed in European patent publications 276 064 and 292 977 which refer to diphenylethers, benzcphenones, and other compounds containing two phenyl groups, and 7-(3-alkoxy-4-alkanoyl-phenoxy)alkoxy benzopyran derivatives, respectively.